The release of toxic metals into the environment has been directly linked to approximately 1% of cancer cases in the United States and has resulted in medical costs of $13.2 million. Other health-related effects that have been connected with the discharge of hazardous metals into the environment include cardiovascular and coronary heart disease, increased risks for neonatal mortality, strokes, and hypertension. With all of these problems, there is an urgent need to accurately remediate these sites and prevent further uncontrolled release to the environment. The ultimate aim of this SBIR project is to demonstrate a new approach to soil remediation and cleanup by using a combination of electrokinetics and phytoremediation to concentrate, then bioaccumulate toxic heavy metal contaminants. Phytoremediation is a new technology that uses plants to remove, contain, or render harmless, environmental contaminants. This proposed technology uses Lynntech's electrokinetic technology to mobilize metal contaminants into the root zone (rhizosphere) where they can be accumulated in the plants as they grow. In Phase I, Lynntech will demonstrate this technology in a series of post-field test beds before performing a 14-month field demonstration at Fort George Meade, MD. In Phase II, Lynntech will expand on the information gained in the Phase I and perform a full-scale site decontamination study.